Drawers or chassis have been secured to drawer slides by various methods, include using threaded fasteners to secure chassis to drawer slides. Some chassis have mounting lugs which extend from the chassis for fitting within mounting slots formed in the drawer slides. Chassis locks have been provided for securing the mounting lugs within the slots to secure the chassis to the drawer slides.